To Serve, and Protect
by RedLion2
Summary: Renegade Verse. Scarlett does some contemplating on their situation, and wonders about her bond with Snake. Slight SE/S.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: I do not own G.I. Joe or its characters. I am only borrowing them for my own story. This is based off the new "G.I. Joe Renegades" series on the Hub. As far as pairings go, I'm a SExS fan, but read into what you want. So far in this new incarnation of the Joes, it would seem Snake and Scarlett are very close, and maybe closer than simply friends. I'm a pretty new fan to the Joes, as well, so any problems with characterization are totally mine.

TO SERVE, AND PROTECT

It wasn't going to be easy. To clear their names, they had to prove COBRA Industries was dirty. Filthy. And no one outside their small group of five believed them, except for Duke's parents. And that wasn't even for certain.

Shana O'Hara sighed into her hand as she watched the landscape pass by through the window. She sat toward the rear of their armored transport truck, trying to figure out what else could be done. They'd escaped from Flint and Lady Jaye, albeit with Jaye's help, and were driving toward an unknown destination. All she'd wanted was to prove COBRA was in the wrong, a company hiding it disgusting secrets behind a squeaky-clean public image. And where had that gotten her? A listing on America's Most-Wanted.

A gentle hand on her shoulder caused her to glance back, and meet the gaze of the black-clad ninja who sat behind her. Shana wanted to give Snake some sort of reassurance, but there was nothing to give. She'd dragged him into this too, though he'd escaped the public eye so far. He wouldn't back out on her, anyway, even if she tried to get him to. He was far too loyal and protective for that.

"So, what's next?" Roadblock asked from the shot gun seat.

"Don't know," Duke said. He sounded angry and irritated, but Shana couldn't blame him. She didn't blame any of them. She'd gotten them into this.

Snake squeezed her shoulder again, and she gave him her full attention. _Go ahead_, she signed.

_This isn't your fault_, he said, his hands graceful in the air.

_Yes, it is, _Shana told him, shaking her head when he made to protest. She hadn't voiced aloud how she was truly feeling, not wanting the others to think she was weak. COBRA needed to be taken down, and she wanted in on that process.

"Well, we gotta have a plan," Roadblock said, looking back at the others.

"Ask Scarlett," Duke snapped.

Shana sighed and leaned down to absently rub the leg she'd injured when the COBRA lab in Springfield had gone up. She was tired of running, but they couldn't stop, not now. COBRA and the Army were after them. "We keep moving forward," she said.

"Sounds great," Tunnel Rat commented, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Any other brilliant advice, Red?" Duke asked, and Shana's temper started to kick at it restraints. She held it in, though, knowing a yelling match would get them nowhere. A headache was starting to crawl through her forehead, and she rubbed at her eyes, fighting it. This wasn't the time to get ill.

"You alright?" Tunnel Rat asked, the sarcasm fading to genuine concern. "You look pale."

"I'm okay." It was a lie, but better than the truth. She'd gotten plenty banged-up during this mission-gone-south, but she wasn't prone to any complaining. If the boys could take it, so could she.

"We need some sleep," Roadblock suggested. "Decent sleep, not in this bumpy ride."

"When? Where? Flint will be coming after us hard, and so will COBRA," Duke said, glancing back at Shana.

"They will," she agreed, glad to at least be civil with him this time. "But Roadblock's right. We can't stay sharp without sleep."

"Unless you're a ninja," Tunnel Rat said, pointing at Snake.

"Even he needs to rest," Shana told him, giving Snake a small smile. He inclined his head, and she imagined he might be smirking a little beneath his mask. She sometimes wondered what he looked like, but would never be disrespectful enough to ask him to take it off. Nor would he, she suspected, if she did.

"Hey, man, I at least gotta stretch," Roadblock said, looking over at Duke.

Duke sighed but pulled the big truck over. Roadblock and Duke got out, followed by Tunnel Rat.

Shana decided she may as well take advantage of some freedom and moved past Snake to get out. She knew he was right behind her; she sometimes felt there was a super strong connection between them, alerting her to his presence whenever he was near. The feeling grew exponentially every day. She walked out into the field they'd parked next to and stared out into the vast nothingness. Her headache was screaming now, and she winced as sharp pain flashed behind her eyes. Maybe sitting down would help, but as she started to lower herself, her injured leg twitched and the ground came up fast.

Before she could fall, two strong hands caught her and lowered her safely. Shana tried to smile, to play it off, but couldn't force any lightheartedness. "Thanks," she whispered.

_You need to rest_, Snake signed, kneeling in front of her.

"I can't, not now. Everything is a mess, and it's my fault," she said, her voice quiet. Behind her she could hear the other three talking.

_No. It's COBRA's fault_, Snake said, his fast hands making the words adamant.

Shana wanted to believe him, but she knew the lab accident could've been handled better. She shouldn't have let things get so far out of control. One Joe was already dead because of her inability to salvage the situation.

"Scarlett. Let's go," Duke barked, and she started to push herself up. Snake took her right forearm and helped her, and she was grateful for his support, for his simply being there. It made her feel like she could still do this, still bring COBRA down and clear their names.

"You okay?" Duke asked, watching her, a critical look in his ice-blue eyes. "That leg is bothering you."

"It's okay. Come on. We should keep going." She climbed into the truck without waiting for his answer and sat down heavily in her seat.

"Fine by me." Duke got the big machine rolling, and silence stretched tight over the group.

Shana rubbed her temples, hoping no one would comment. They all needed to be thinking of ways to bring COBRA down. They'd seen Adam DeCobray's true face, and now had to expose his company for what it truly was.

Snake touched her left shoulder, and she turned to face him. _Sleep,_ he said, his movements quick and clear.

She gave him a tired smile. _Maybe later_, she said back.

"Okay, you two are freakin' me out," Tunnel Rat said, watching them. "Is that sign language?"

"Yes," Shana said, irritated. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. Gees, spy lady, calm down."

"So why are we freaking you out, then?"

Tunnel Rat shrugged. "It's not so much that, it's more like you two just seem connected in some uber-spooky way. You're always communicating even without signing."

Shana nodded. She supposed to anyone else it did seem odd. "We're close," she said, not wanting to elaborate. Snake added his own quick nod.

Tunnel Rat shrugged again and turned away, and Shana settled into her seat. She did have an uncommon bond with the ninja, a bond she was positive was unbreakable. Yet she was a bit saddened by this knowledge as well – Snake wouldn't desert her, even if she was dragging him down into a hole from which recovery was likely improbable. How would they clear their names? Every piece of proof they got showcasing COBRA's dastardly deeds ended up getting trashed or back in their hands.

"Hey, look over there. We could get some z's there," Roadblock said. Shana saw him pointing to what appeared to be an abandoned barn. "Come on, Duke. Pull her over."

"Yeah, that looks okay." Duke pulled the truck behind the barn. Trees grew thick around the old weathered structure, providing some camouflage. They all got out and went inside. Mourning doves, startled by their sudden intrusion, burst into flight, causing dust to fly everywhere.

Shana sneezed, which made her head clamp with pain, and she tottered, unsteady. Snake put his hand on her shoulder, and just for a moment, she leaned against him, needing to borrow the quiet steel of his strength. Then she was ready to stand on her own again, but she knew he would stay near, a silent shadow of protection.

"We sleep in shifts," Duke said, gathering them around him. His eyes strayed to Shana. "Scarlett, Tunnel Rat, and Snake Eyes. You sleep first."

Snake shook his head and pointed up at the rafters.

"He wants to keep a high ground," Shana said, carefully watching the ninja. He nodded.

"Fine. But get some rest. We all need to sleep," Duke said. "We'll give you an hour or so. That'll have to be enough."

"We could've slept in the truck," Shana said, adding, "You could let someone else drive."

Duke narrowed his eyes. "Don't get smart, O'Hara. Just get some rest." He motioned to Roadblock and they moved off, guns ever at the ready.

Tunnel Rat yawned. "I'm all for the hay, myself. Those truck seats are murder." He walked over to an old pile of hay and plopped down, sending a mouse scurrying.

Shana shuddered and turned away. "I'll be in the truck." She'd rather risk the stiff seats and a sore body than a mouse crawling over her.

Snake took her hand and stopped her. He pointed up. Shana stared into the rafters. "No, that's okay. You go on." She wasn't afraid of heights, but sleeping way up there wasn't appealing. But he didn't let go of her hand, and with a reluctant sigh, she followed him up the ladder and into the high hay mow. Snake's sharp eyes caught all the holes in the worn floor, and he kept her well-away from them.

She laid down in the spot he indicated, watching as he crouched on some hay bales near the window. He wouldn't sleep; she knew that much, and wondered how he did it, how he kept so vigilant on so little rest. His left side was closest to her, and she was certain his left eye was on her, making sure she was sleeping.

"Snake?" Her voice was low and soft, and he immediately looked at her, his muscles tensing a little, as if preparing for some unknown threat to her. "Thank you, for everything. You didn't have to stay with me," she said, hoping he would understand how much it meant to her that he had, how much _he_ meant to her.

He turned to fully face her, his muscles bunching and gliding as he shifted position, and began to sign. _We're in this together, Shana._

She nodded, knowing he meant it. No matter where this mission took them, he would be there to help, to serve, to protect.

"'Night, Snake," she whispered, and finally began to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own GI Joe or its characters.

Thank you for all the very nice reviews and support. I intend to sort of "read between the lines" with this story, or between the episodes, anyway. Thanks again.

CHAPTER TWO:

Shana needed more sleep. Snake could see it in the slow roll of her shoulders as she walked ahead of him while they patrolled around the barn. Duke had woken her up ten minutes before, much to Snake's displeasure. But it couldn't be helped. They were up against two enemies that wouldn't back down.

A rustle in the trees to his right had him moving in that direction, sword already in-hand. Tunnel Rat emerged from the forest, holding his hands in front of him. "Easy, easy. Just me," the smaller man said, grimacing as Snake sheathed his weapon. "Gees. Everyone's so jumpy," Tunnel Rat muttered.

"Do you blame him? Who knows if someone'll find us," Shana said, her voice soft with an edge. "We have to stay vigilant."

"Yeah, I know." Tunnel Rat motioned around the barn, "You and ninja bad boy go this way. I'll meet ya around back."

Shana nodded and watched him walk off before looking up at Snake. He liked that he was taller than her, for reasons he hadn't tried to pin down. A slight smile touched her mouth. "'Ninja bad boy?' I kind of like that," she told him. Snake's lips twitched. He wished there were more time for her to be light-hearted, but the duty at hand was what mattered now. He gestured ahead of them. Her face went serious. "Of course. Come on." She stepped out boldly, and he followed, ready to strike should any unfriendly show up.

An hour later, Shana woke Duke and Roadblock, and they were back in the big COBRA truck. Snake sat in the back, constant eyes on the road ahead. Shana sat in front of him; he hoped she would sleep, but knew she wouldn't. She was strong and spirited, and she hated for anyone to think of her as weak.

"So where to next?" Roadblock asked from the command seat. He was fussing with the radio.

"We're headed into Chicago," Duke said, looking up from a map he had laid across his legs. "Stay on this road."

"Why go through the city?" Shana asked, leaning back against her seat. "There will be a better chance of us getting caught there." She seemed to consider for a moment. "Although, I think there's something going on with COBRA there."

Duke sighed. "COBRA again. Anyway, we need to get some clothes that aren't military so we don't stick out so much. Besides, sometimes hiding in plain sight is the best cover. You didn't learn that in spy school?" His tone bordered on sarcastic and tottered close to disrespectful. Snake shifted forward in his seat, drawing Duke's eyes. The ninja stared at him, and the blond squirmed a little.

"Snake, it's okay," Shana said, glancing back at him. He nodded once, but wasn't happy with the other man. At all. Hauser wasn't a threat by any means, but Snake hadn't particularly liked him since he'd threatened to turn Shana into the authorities back in Springfield. Nobody would be laying hands on the pretty redhead.

There was a commotion up in the front of the truck. "Come on, man. Just listen to it. Feel the groove," Roadblock said, his voice just a boom above the offensive wailing coming from the radio speakers. He slapped Tunnel Rat's hand as the other man attempted to turn the station.

"Ugh. This isn't music," Tunnel Rat complained, shaking out his violated hand. "Duke, make him change it."

Shana gave a short laugh. "As if he could do that."

"Hey." Duke glared at her. "Roadblock, at least turn it down."

Roadblock inched the volume back. "That better, T Rat?"

"Ah, just kill me now." Tunnel Rat crossed his arms over his chest.

Snake leaned back in his seat, not at ease but not on the edge. He could never be completely at ease. It wasn't his way, especially since the disaster at the COBRA facility. Shana was trying to shoulder all the blame for the explosion and Ripcord's death, but it wasn't her fault. If Adam DeCobray's company was on the up-and-up, like it should be, none of it would've happened. Shana wouldn't be risking her life to bring him down.

"Aw, man, looks like traffic up ahead," Roadblock said, slowing the truck. He turned the music down.

"Yeah, and lots of it," Duke said, leaning forward. "This can't be good."

"Traffic's stopped now," Tunnel Rat said, an edge in his voice.

Snake leaned forward, close to Shana, so he could see. Traffic was backed up, and his inner senses were sounding off. This wasn't, as Duke had commented, good. He touched Shana's shoulder, ignoring the tiny thrill that simple gesture elicited. This wasn't the right time or place.

_Go ahead,_ she signed. It would've been easier for her to speak, but she'd told him once that she liked signing. It made her feel more connected to him.

_We need to find out why traffic is stopped,_ he told her.

She quickly nodded, getting his implied meaning. "Duke, let's take a look up ahead. They could be looking for us," she said. Snake saw her touch her right knee and rested his hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze in support.

Duke nodded. "If they are, we're in trouble. We're boxed in now. Come on. You, me, and him." He gestured at Snake.

"Hey, he can't go out there with that ninja gear on. He's a dead giveaway," Tunnel Rat said, shaking his head.

He was right, of course. Snake pursed his lips for a moment. A man clad in the black get-up he was wearing was sure to get noticed. And that wasn't mentioning the weapons he carried, either. But he wasn't about to let Shana out of sight in this traffic. Their enemies could be hidden anywhere.

"Here." Shana turned and handed him a long brown overcoat. She smiled. "It was under my seat."

_Thank you, _he said before shrugging into it. It wasn't a perfect fit, but it would work for now.

"Alright, let's go. You two hold down the truck," Duke ordered Roadblock and Tunnel Rat. "And you two – just try not to look too conspicuous."

"You either, Mr. Government Issue," Shana shot back. She turned to Snake, and he saw her irritation. All it would take was a cool snap to Hauser's neck and the man would no longer rub her the wrong way, but Snake wouldn't do it. No matter how much the soldier annoyed him, he was one of the good guys. Even if he did act quite disrespectful to Shana at times.

He followed her out of the truck and saw Duke going forward into the standing-still traffic. Snake reached out to take Shana's hand, holding it gently within his larger, stronger one.

"Snake?" Her eyes softened as she looked up at him.

_Be careful_, he warned with one hand, needing to keep his other around hers. He didn't give in to his compulsion to touch her that often, and it was usually only a light touch, but every now and then his desire won out over his common sense. Her hand was a good fit for his, too.

She nodded. "You too, okay?"

He squeezed her hand and let go, and they started weaving through the traffic. His clothes drew a few odd looks, but nothing more than that. Vehicles began rolling onward at a crawl, and he used his size to keep her safe from them.

When the traffic stopped again, Shana tapped the driver's side window of a small blue SUV. It rolled down, and a young woman talking on her cell looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Do you know why the traffic is backed up?" Shana asked, her voice low.

The girl stared at her for a moment. "Hey, I've seen you before, haven't I? You look familiar."

Shana shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Sorry to have bothered you." She started to turn away, but the girl leaned out to grab her shoulder.

"Wait! You're that lady from the TV! You helped blow up that place in Springfield that was making medicine!" The girl's voice was high and shaking, full of panic.

Snake stepped into her line of sight and carefully leaned toward her, letting the overcoat fall open. His weapons gleamed. The girl's mouth formed an "O" and she let go of Shana's shoulder. Shana turned to them and put her hand on Snake's shoulder. He closed the overcoat.

"It's okay. We're the good guys," she said, her voice quiet. "You need to believe that."

The girl drew back into her truck, her wide eyes never leaving Snake. She hit a few buttons on her phone. "911? Help! I know where the—"

They didn't hear the rest. Snake grabbed Shana's arm and began pulling her along, back toward the truck. A call to the local law enforcement would bring not only the cops but the military. Snake didn't want to be here when they arrived. Shana kept up, but he knew her knee and sore leg were still bothering her.

Duke came running toward them. "We gotta get back to the truck! They've stopped traffic and they're looking for us." He took a deep breath. "Scarlett, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's go." She moved off at a run. Snake glanced back over his shoulder as they ran. The traffic was rolling a bit faster now, and he saw a state police cruiser coming toward them along the side of the road. They weren't going to get out if those cops got to the truck.

And letting Shana go to military prison for crimes she hadn't committed wasn't an option. Snake lengthened his stride and caught up to her easily. They needed a distraction, something big enough to draw off the cops. He touched her arm, and she looked at him. There was a small tinge of fear in her eyes.

"Snake?"

"We need a distraction," Duke called out from her other side.

_I'll make one,_ Snake signed. _Go with Duke._

Shana nodded her head. "Okay, but be careful. Meet us—"

But he was already ahead of her, a black blur of action. He needed just the right vehicle for what he had in mind. An olive drab CJ-7 sat in the right lane, it's driver paying no attention to what was happening around him. Snake leapt onto the Jeep's hood, all powerful grace. All it took for the driver to vacate his spot was a flash of his sword. Snake jumped into the empty seat and jerked the wheel to the right, heading past the traffic and toward a fence.

One distraction coming right up.


	3. Chapter 3

G. I. Joe is owned by Hasbro.

TO SERVE, AND PROTECT

Chapter Three

Chicago had been rough. Shana stared ahead through the windshield, her mind wandering. What was next? Where was this escapade going to land them? Duke was driving, and she'd taken copilot, with Tunnel Rat and Roadblock sleeping off the last aftereffects of their ordeals at the hand of COBRA. Snake was in the very back, polishing an already-gleaming sword.

"Don't take it so hard."

Shana glanced over at Duke. "What?"

"What happened back there. We got out okay."

She supposed they had, but it had been close. It was always going to be close, as long as they were on the run. It couldn't be any other way.

"Where are we going now?" she asked.

Duke shrugged. "I'm just driving."

Of course. Was she the only one who had any sort of plan? "So you don't have any ideas?" Exasperation filled her voice.

"Hey, you always act like the boss, so you figure it out," he told her, pulling into a gas station.

Shana severely wanted to tell him off, but was too tired to do it. She sighed and got out of the truck to stretch. Money was short, but they still had to gas their ride, and eat. Roadblock and Tunnel Rat climbed out and headed inside, and she followed them. Coffee was in order, for all of them. Snake didn't particularly like it, but would drink it.

Duke and Roadblock took theirs black, and Tunnel Rat liked one cream. She usually got some sort of flavored coffee, and Snake took his black when he drank it. She finished putting the tops on and picked them up, only to have someone bump into her. Shana managed to hang onto the five cups, and glared at the offender.

A man with a black baseball cap and piercing blue eyes smiled at her. "Sorry. Didn't see you there. You oughta be more careful."

"Uh huh." Shana stepped around him. She didn't need or want a confrontation now. But he sidestepped to block her, and looked down at her.

"Kind of a spitfire, aren't ya?" He looked her over, rubbing his chin. "My kind of woman."

Shana rolled her eyes. "Not interested."

"Oh, really. Maybe you should get to know me before judging me."

"Not in this lifetime." She tried to walk around him, but he moved with her. His eyes were glacial.

"You shouldn't be so mean, princess." He grabbed her right arm. "That makes me mad."

She really hated to lose the coffee, but this guy was asking for it. Before she could drop the drinks, and the guy, though, a black-gloved hand spun him around, and he came face-to-face with a very angry ninja.

"Hey – hey man, back off," the guy said, trying to act tough.

"I'd go now, if I were you," Shana said.

"Yeah, yeah. You're missing out, though, princess." The man straightened his jacket and stalked off.

Snake reached out and took three of the cups, earning him a sweet smile. "Thanks. And thanks for the help with that creep," she said. He nodded and followed her to the counter. She paid, grimacing at the dwindling amount of funds, and they hurried out to the truck. She sat in back, wanting to be closer to Snake. It was silly and girly, but sometimes she liked it when he got protective, even if she could've handled the situation.

_Did he hurt you?_ Snake asked.

_No, I'm okay._ She put her head back against the seat, suddenly bone-weary of everything. How had it come to this? Running from their own country like fugitives? And there was no definite plan. They needed hardcore, bombproof evidence of the evil COBRA was spreading, but she wasn't sure how they would get it.

"So we're headin' west?" Tunnel Rat asked. "Why?"

"Because it's far away from Springfield." Duke rubbed a hand over his face. "Got a better plan?"

"No." Tunnel Rat looked at Shana. "So you're okay with this?"

She shrugged. "As long as we don't get caught, I don't care." Truth was, she'd been so tired, and a bit shaken after Chicago, that she hadn't given their direction much thought. West was as good as anything else.

"I don't care, either. Just don't let me get caught up in something like that COBRA scheme again," Roadblock said, pensive. "Don't ever want to do that over."

"Yeah, uh, thanks for helping me," Tunnel Rat said. "All of you."

"It wasn't a problem. You're one of us," Duke told him.

"That's right, T Rat," Roadblock said, nodding.

Shana smiled a little. It was nice to be a part of a tight-knit group, but it wasn't something she was used to. And she wasn't sure she ever would be.

"You're quiet, Red. What's up?" Duke called, drawing her attention.

"Nothing."

"Bet she'd tell the ninja," Tunnel Rat said, rolling his eyes.

Shana's eyes narrowed. "You're right. I would." She wanted to say more, but knew it wouldn't do any good. Snake touched her arm, sending spikes of heat along it. He just wanted to be reassuring, but his simple gesture only gave Tunnel Rat more fodder for his sarcasm cannon.

"See? They don't even have to talk!" he pointed out.

"Maybe they've known each other a long time," Roadblock said.

"Maybe they're mind-linked or something. You know, the government does some weird mind control stuff," Tunnel Rat speculated.

"Uh, guys, I think I'd lay off it," Duke suggested. "The ninja's getting angry."

Snake had inched forward until he could reach both of the men mocking him. He did nothing, except let his weapons show and stare at them. But it was enough, and Shana had to smile. The other three men didn't truly trust Snake yet, but they didn't know him like she did. She trusted him with her life. And in turn, he entrusted his to her.

It worked well for both of them, but she sometimes wondered if there would ever be a time when they had to part ways. She knew he wanted to go after Jinx. The girl wasn't a favorite of hers, by any means, but she was important to Snake. She still couldn't believe they'd gotten into it over Snake, with Jinx confessing how he didn't fuss over other students like he did Shana. That wasn't why they were together. She wasn't even sure his code allowed him to be in love, anyway. And she sure couldn't afford it right now, not with everything going on. Still, it had definitely crossed her mind. She was attracted to him. It was as easy as that.

They drove for a few more hours, until Tunnel Rat complained of needing food. Shana wasn't sure she wanted drive-through again, but there wasn't much choice. It wasn't like they could really take time to go in and sit down.

Duke ordered their food, which always took forever, since Tunnel Rat and Roadblock changed their minds halfway through their orders. Shana sipped her Coke and hoped they would find a place to stay that night. It'd been decided they all needed at least one decent night of sleep, and it was worth risking the chance of getting caught. She glanced at Snake; the ninja was meditating, but she secretly believed he might've been sleeping. A brief smile touched her mouth. He worked so hard to help them, and received nothing in return.

"Hey, there's a motel up ahead. That might work," Tunnel Rat said.

"Anything with a bed sounds alright to me," Roadblock told him. "Right, Duke?"

"Sure. Scarlett, you in?" Duke called, looking at her in the rearview.

She nodded, but wasn't sure it was a good idea, not so close to the main highway. But the boys had outvoted her, with the exception of Snake. He'd sided with her. He really was loyal, even to a fault.

Duke parked the truck and they climbed out. Snake stuck close to Shana, his body tense. "You guys stay here. I'll get the rooms," she said, adding, "Snake, it's okay. I'll be right back." He nodded and relaxed, and she headed inside. The motel office smelled of tobacco smoke and musty carpet, and she tried not to inhale too much. No one was at the front desk, so she gingerly rang the bell while imagining all sorts of germs crawling over it.

"Hey." A stocky man came out of a small back room that she wasn't sure wasn't a bathroom. He leaned on the desk. "What'll it be, hot stuff?"

Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she said, "I need three rooms with twin beds."

He raised an eyebrow. "You need three rooms? Ain't no one with ya, sweetheart."

Shana sighed. "My friends are outside. Just give me the room keys." How hard could this be?

"Friends. They as hot as you?" He wagged his bushy eyebrows at her while handing her a clipboard. "Ain't got no computers. Just fill that out. Oh, and it's cash only, doll."

"Of course it is." Shana filled in fake information and handed him a few bills, wondering how they would keep going with dwindling money supplies.

"Here's the keys, gorgeous. Drive on around back. Be out by noon," he told her, his eyes sliding from her face to her chest.

"Right." Shana took the keys and left, shuddering as if to throw off the smells that seemed to cling to her.

"About time," Duke said. Shana went to the truck and climbed in, not wanting to take his head off. "So?"

"Go around back. I got three rooms."

Duke nodded and drove around the motel. They got out and he made sure the vehicle was locked. It wouldn't do to lose their ride.

Shana gave Duke a key and handed the other to Roadblock. "Yo, T, you and me," the big man said.

"Alright, then Snake Eyes is with me. Scarlett, you okay by yourself?" Duke asked, the key clenched in his hand.

"Yes. Good night, guys," she said and went to number twenty-five. She flipped on the lamp by the door and was surprised to see that the room was actually clean. Well, cleaner than she'd anticipated, anyway. She turned to lock the door and found Snake in the doorway, the lamp light gleaming on his visor. "Snake, I'll be fine. You need to sleep," she told him. He nodded and stepped past her. He checked the bathroom and under the beds, then sat on one of them.

"So the room is clear. Now go get some rest," she admonished. He shook his head.

_I'm not leaving you alone._

She sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. She was tired and crabby, and it was no use arguing. He was probably the most persistent person she'd ever met. "Okay, fine. But promise me you'll at least sleep."

He shrugged.

"I'm serious, Snake. I doubt anyone will try to hurt me here." Her tone was firm.

He pointed at the other bed. _Sleep, Shana._

"Fine." She was tired of trying to watch out for him. She stalked over to the other bed, and flung herself down on it, ignoring the lamp light and the stale smoke that clung to the faded paisley comforter. Why was he so stubborn? No one knew they were here. She'd used fake names for the paper work. She heard the other bed creak and snuck a glance over at it. Snake was lying on his back, his hands folded behind his head. There were no illusions, though – she knew he wasn't sleeping.

And she couldn't either. Snake had locked the door and turned the lamp off, and here in a dark motel room, she was horrified to feel tears in her eyes. True, perhaps now was the first time she'd been able to really let down since Springfield, but it wasn't comforting. Tears weren't her way of coping. But instead of them drying out and disappearing, they flooded her eyes and fell down her cheeks, and she could do nothing about it.

Trying to hide her disgrace, she sniffed as quietly as she could and wiped at the offensive wetness. The other bed creaked and then a gentle hand was rubbing her back with soothing circles. "Sorry," she whispered.

The room suddenly exploded with light, and she found herself being rolled over. Snake crouched on the bed in front of her. _Don't be sorry,_ he signed, the rapidity of his hands suggesting anger.

"But—" She was cut off by one of his hands across her mouth.

_No. Listen to me. There is no shame in crying. You are stressed and tired,_ he signed.

"I am," she whispered, "but this isn't me. You know that." Her cheeks were warm beneath the tears, and Snake reached out to touch one, wiping the wetness away. His gentleness was a balm to her frayed nerves, and before she realized what she was doing, she fell against him, somehow knowing that right now, they both needed this.

He put his arms around her and held her close to his chest. Shana listened to his strong heartbeats beneath her ear, and began to truly relax. She wasn't sure where they were headed next, or what would happen, but this much was an absolute: she and Snake had each other.


End file.
